Changing Feelings
by kashi29
Summary: Alois has always loved Ciel except it's one sided. But Ciel loves Sebastian. What will happen to both of their feelings? Collab story between me and SebbyPoo123. BOYXBOY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. AU
1. Chapter 1: My chapter!

Changing Feelings

Alois has always loved Ciel except it's one sided. But Ciel loves Sebastian. What will happen to both of their feelings?

I made a new fanfic! ^~^ But this one is going to be different. It's going to be a collab story! I do every other chapter. SebbyPoo123 does chapter 2,4,6, and ongoing. This is more like an experiment, so if we don't get a lot of people reading, we'll scrap the idea. This is chapter 1!

~****Alois's POV****~

The last bell rang and people were running out of the school like crazy.

'Geesh people. It's only Friday.' I was packing my school things away. I stood up and put my backpack over my shoulders. I was starting to walk out but I was stopped because a girl wanted to talk to me.

"Alois, can you tutor me please? I need help or else I'll fail this semester's class!" She was pouting and twirling her hair around her finger.

'Obviously flirting with me like every other idiot girl does here…' I mentally sighed.

"Ok, when do you want to study?" I said acting completely oblivious to the fact that she was flirting.

"Today would be great!"

"Sorry, can't. I have some plans with my family," I said grabbing my textbook out of my desk. I was lying. I just wanted to hang out with Ciel.

"Fine. Monday." I mentally sighed. Doesn't this girl see I don't want anything to do with her!?

"OK."

"Bye Alois!" She said waving and smiling. Once she was out of sight I gagged.

'Idiot girls.'

I walked out of the building to the front gate of the school.

"Alois!" a voice shouted behind me. It better not be another idiot flirty girl again. I turned around and Ciel was there. I smiled.

"What's up, Ciel?" I said smiling to him. I could feel my heart beating faster already.

"Can I spend the night today?"

"Yeah, sure!" We started walking over to my house.

"Uh… you're not going to call your mom?" Ciel asked me. Usually, when Ciel comes over, I call my mom letting her know but she really doesn't care.

"Actually, she's been wanting to see you again lately. It's like she loves you more then she loves me." We both laughed.

On the way to my house, Ciel and I talked about random things. This is how it's always been. We've been best friends for years now. We've been friends since 5th grade. I've loved him since then. Except being the dense person he is, he doesn't realize. Actually, Ciel and I are probably the most popular boys in the school. I could care less, but since we're the most popular, everybody knows that "Alois and Ciel are best friends," and all this other crap. Sometimes, our fangirls pairs us together. *Shivers* You do not want to see what drawings and other stuff they made. Anyways, my love has always been one sided. Ciel will never love me back. I've been dealing with it for years, so I'm used to it. Before I knew it, we were at my house. I took out my house keys and unlocked the door. I put my backpack down and took off my shoes. Ciel did the same.

"Mom, I'm home!" She walked out from the kitchen.

"Welcome home All-" She noticed Ciel. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Awww, Ciel honey, how's everything going? I've been talking to your mother lately and she said that you've been doing great!"

"Yes, I have. Sorry for intruding, but may I spend the night tonight?" He was giving a polite smile.

"Oh, of course!" My mom said clapping her hands together.

"Thank you Mrs. Trancy." He leaned closer to me.

"Can we go up into your room now?" He whispered to me. I nodded.

"Mom, we're going up to my room so call us when dinner is ready." I said going up the stairs.

"OK! Don't cause any trouble!" We both went into my room and shut the door. We both did a sigh of relief.

"You know, I'm starting to believe that whole thing where you said she loves me more."

"TOLD YOU!" I shouted at him.

"Anyways Ciel, I have something to tell y-"

"I have something to tell you!" Ciel said interrupting me.

"Okay shoot at me," I said.

"Well, you know that new popular kid Sebastian Michaelis that just transferred here?" I nodded. He sounds so much a girl talking right now. I accidentally giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Ciel said with a hurt/confused face.

"Oh nothing," I said getting my composure back.

"Well, I was just turning in my library books and he was checking them back in," I nodded at everything he was saying.

"He was super nice, and I thought he was good looking so I think I like him." At that words "I like him", I swear I heard my heart shatter into a million pieces. But pretending like I was perfectly fine, I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah…" He was really embarrassed. He was blushing bright red and looking down. I smiled.

"Who knows? Maybe one day he'll like you back." He looked up.

"So you're not disgusted?" he asked surprised.

"No! Why would I be!? We've been best friends since 5th grade and I think everybody has those feelings at least once in their life."

He hugged me.

"Thank you for understanding, Alois." I blushed and hugged him back.

"Of course I would." This relationship is going to be even more painful.

How is it? If you want us to continue, please review~!


	2. Chapter 2: SebbyPoo123's Chapter

**Hiya everyone! It's SebbyPoo123! I hope you enjoy chapter 2! This whole collab thing is new for me! Review to get more chapters from me and Kashi! When you're done reading this you should go check out my other stories! Love you :***

**Chapter 2**

"Well let's play COD. I'm going to beat you this time! I've been practicing! I know I can get more kills than you!" Ciel said as he walked over to my TV

"What? Uh- sure…" I couldn't make myself sound excited.

My heart still throbbed at the thought of what he said.

_Why does he like that guy… he makes him sound so amazing… I'm sure he's not that great…_

I felt a frown form on my face.

"If you don't want to play you could have just said so." Ciel said giving me a weird look.

"Oh no. It's not that. It's… nothing. Let's just play." I walked over to my TV and plopped down in front of it. I grabbed two controllers and handed one to Ciel.

We played for a couple of hours. I wasn't into the game at all, so Ciel beat me a couple of times. Normally I could win without even giving an effort, but I honestly just didn't care today.

"It's not fair. It really doesn't count as me beating you if you just let me win." Ciel pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… tired." I said flatly.

"You do realize you're not 'winning ' right? You're just trying to get more kills than me, but a bunch of people are getting more kills than you. Our team hasn't even won once this whole time." I asked with an amused smile on my face.

_He never knows what he's talking about when it comes to video games._

"Yeah I know that. I'm not stupid. I'm just saying that I'm beating _you!"_

_"_Yeah, sure. Let's take a break" I said as I threw the controller over to the side of my room.

"So what do you want to do?" Ciel said as he leaned back on my floor.

"Why don't you tell me about this guy you like?" I wanted to know what I was up against.

_Well at least now I know that Ciel likes guys… so maybe I could have a chance. I mean really how much better could this guy be than me?_

Ciel blushed bright shade of red and looked down at the carpet.

"Well he's tall, and he has black hair. It's kinda long. It hangs over his eyes a little bit. His eyes are crimson. It's definitely one of the prettiest colors I've ever seen. He has pale skin, but it's nice. It looks creamy. Oh and his voice is deep and alluring… He seems really nice, and smart." Ciel sounded like a teenage girl the way he talked about this guy.

"What's his name?"

"Sebastian. Isn't it just perfect? _Sebastian_. I just love the way it sounds!" Ciel had a stupid smile on his face. I wanted to smack it off.

I felt my eye twitch as he spoke. He barely knew the guy yet he seemed in love with him.

"I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear me gush about him." He sounded embarrassed.

"No it's fine. I asked you about him… are you going to talk to him again?" I asked hoping for a no.

"I don't know I ne-" I cut him off.

"Well you should."

_What the hell am I saying?_

"If you don't he's never gonna notice you."

_Alois stop talking._

"If you don't talk to him he won't like you back."

_ALOIS SHUT UP._

_"_You know what? You're right. I'm going to talk to him next time I see him!" By the look on Ciels face you would have thought he saved the world.

"Yeah great idea…" I wanted to hit myself.

_Why the hell did I say that?! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Alois, honey, dinner is done." I heard my mother's voice say from the other side of the door.

"Alright we will be done in a minute." I yelled.

Me and Ciel got up and made our way down stairs. I could smell the chicken and stuffing my mom had made.

"She actually cooked good food since you're here." I said to Ciel.

"I doubt that. She would have probably made it anyway."

We walked into the dining room. The table was set for the three of us.

"Dad's not here yet?" I asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." My mom said. She sounded annoyed.

We sat down and filled our plates with food. I sat there quietly as my mom bombarded Ciel with questions. She wanted to know everything about his life even though she sees him almost every weekend. He answered politely and actually seemed to care. I rolled my eyes and moved the food around on my plate. I had no appetite.

After dinner Ciel and I went back to my room.

"So your parents are still having issues?" Ciel asked as he sat down on my bed.

"Yeah… I don't even notice it anymore. It's just like the way they are." I sat down next to him.

"That sucks…"

"I don't really care. My dad is never home, so they I don't have to listen to them fight anymore."

I leaned back on the bed and put my arms behind my head.

"So why did you want to stay over tonight?"

"Oh I just wanted to tell you about Sebastian. You're the only person who knows. I want to keep it that way. I don't want it floating around school that I'm gay."

"I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

"I know. You're my best friend." He said happily.

"You're my best friend too."

"You know what I just realized?" He said as he lay down next to me.

"What?" I asked

"Sebastian might not even be gay. He could be totally straight and think I'm really weird."

I laughed.

"You won't know until you ask." I smiled at myself. I knew that Ciel would never have the balls to actually ask that.

"Yeah right! If he's not it would just make me look stupid! Hey, could you do it?"

"What! Hell no! This is your problem." I said giving him a 'sucks to be you' look.

"Tomorrow come with me to the school! They're having like this book fair at the library. I bet he will be there!"

"I'm not going with you so you can stalk your_ love_." I put dramatic emphasis on the word love.

"Oh please! I'll do anything you want!" He begged.

"Anything hm?" I asked.

"Yes anything!"

"Sure. I'll go." I said with a sly smile.

"What are you planning…" Ciel asked cautiously.

"You will see…" I said shrugging.


	3. Chapter 3

Changing Feelings Chapter 3

Do you guys like the story so far? Please review if you do! Anyways, I've got a new chapter up! Seems like people like this story so far, so me and SebbyPoo will update more!

"Oh please! I'll do anything you want!" He begged.

"Anything hm?" I asked.

"Yes anything!"

"Sure. I'll go." I said with a sly smile.

"What are you planning…" Ciel asked cautiously.

"You will see…" I said shrugging. I got up and walked over to my mom's room and opened her closet. My mom usually gets clothes for my cousin and she's about our age. Luckily for me, her size is the same as Ciel's. I looked through the closet.

"Hmmm…. what to pick…. AH!" I got her Halloween costume. It was a cat costume with shorts, a top, cat ears, and a tail.

"This should work…." I said to myself. I started walking down the hall to my room.

"Oh, CIE~llll!" I shouted from inside the hall. I walked into my room and Ciel wasn't there. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. Ciel was hiding in the bathtub.

"I know you too well, Ciel." I dragged him out of there and plopped him back onto my bed. I shoved the cat outfit at him. He looked at it from all angles.

"What's this for?"

"You said you do anything so you can stalk your _love _didn't you? So put this on. I shoved Ciel into the bathroom and waited outside the hall for him to get it on. About 10 minutes later I shouted at him.

"Cielly~ are you done?"

"Yes."

"Then come out!" I slammed the door open and dragged him out. He was the cutest cat ever. I covered my mouth to stop myself from squealing. Ciel was just looking down and rubbing his feet against the carpet. I took out my HD camera.

"W-what are you doing?" He said blushing.

"Oh, nothing." I snapped a picture of him. He wrestled for the camera.

"Relax. I won't let anyone see it." I sent the picture to my wireless printer. Then I deleted the picture. He sighed a sigh of relief. I checked the time.

"Whoa, it's already 11. We should get to bed if you want to wake up early enough so you can stalk your love."

"Ok!" We both got dressed and went to sleep.

"Night Ciel," I whispered. He was already asleep. I lightly kissed his forehead.

****In the morning Ciel's POV****

When I woke up Alois was still asleep. I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I was hurrying around the room because I wanted to get to the book fair as soon as possible because it started at 12:00.

"Mmm… Ciel what are you doing?"

"I'm hurrying to get to the bookfair." I was already ready. Alois just yawned.

"Don't you think you're a bit obsessed with this guy? I mean you only talked to him once and he was only checking in your library books."

I started dragging Alois out of bed and started ripping his clothes off.

"W-what are you doing?" He was blushing a bright red.

"I want to go there now except you're the one with the car so I need to go there NOW." I put a pile of clothes on the bed and he got up.

"Relax, relax. I'll get dressed right now. He walked into the bathroom in the hall way. He came out 5 minutes later fully dressed. I dragged him by his arm to his car. We drove to the bookfair.

Alois parked the car at the school parking lot. I got out of it immediately and ran. Alois was walking at a slow pace behind me. Our fangirls were there. I didn't really mind them. I gave them a soft and charming smile I heard squeals except I didn't care and ran to the 2nd floor to the library.

When I walked in it was nice and quiet like how a library is supposed to be. I saw Sebastian at the register where you buy your books. I felt myself blushing.

'COME ON, CIEL! Go talk to Sebastian!' I was trying to get the confidence to talk to him.

"Hey Ciel."

"AH! Oh it's you, Alois." Alois was just behind me munching on some candy.

"Why aren't you talking to him? You came all the way here and wore A CAT SUIT, just to stand here?" HE said a cat suit loudly so everybody can here.

"Shut up, Alois! I-I-I'm nervous…." I had my head looking down at the ground. Alois moved close to my ear.

"If you want him to realize your feelings you have to talk to him~" I shivered because of his breath on my ear.

"Look. Besides, no one else is here." I looked around and it was completely empty. Just Alois, Sebastian, and me were in the room. I got some confidence.

'Come on, Ciel! You can do it!' I took in a big breath of air and looked at the books. I picked one up and started reading it.

"That is an excellent book, you know. It has a very exciting plot." I jumped at the sudden voice. I looked behind me and it was Sebastian Michaelis. I acted like I wasn't nervous and gave him a bright smile.

"Really? I've heard of this book for a while now except this is the first time I heard of it. Oh yeah, I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis. We're both in the same science class." I didn't know we had science together. He's really tall too, so I'm surprised I didn't see him.

"We should hang out some time. Here's my number." He slipped a piece of paper in my hands. He walked into the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned around and looked at Alois. I squealed.

"I got his number!" I sang.

"Good for you. Now don't be an idiot like you are and lose it because you dropped it somewhere."

"I won't, I won't. I'm hungry. I want some food."

"Fine. I'll go get something for us." We walked back into the car and I put the number in my front pocket.

3rd chapter is done! Finally! And this was a hard chapter to write. :/ But now I'm finished! Oh yeah! You should definitely ready SebbyPoo123's fanfics too. (Trust me they're amazing. I've read them myself.) Bye bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

Changing Feelings Chapter 4

Ok guys, it's kashi29 here! You might be wondering why SebbyPoo isn't writing this chapter because it's she's super busy and school is crazy for her and she has finals coming up SOOOO we both agreed I would write this chapter. She'll have to write the next chapter though. Oh yeah me and SebbyPoo wanted to say WE'RE SO SORRY WE HAVENT UPDATED! We both had read all the reviews and saw every favorite and follower so we're sorry. And trust me, we both read them all no matter how busy we are. I'm getting carried away aren't I? Oh yeah the italics means thoughts. LET'S START!

~****Alois's POV****~

Ciel and I were in the car after we checked out the bookfair so Ciel could talk to the stupid Michaelis kid. Ciel was just blabbering about Sebastian and how happy he was to get his number. Honestly, I was filled with rage.

_How could that Sebastian take away my Ciel!? Oh god, I'm starting to get possessive. But I mean seriously. I met Ciel WAY before he did. How can Ciel not realize my feelings? _ While I was thinking about how angry I was at Sebastian, I heard a voice calling.

"ALOIS!"

"Uh..w-what?" I said pulling back into reality.

"Are you angry or something at me for making you come to the bookfair? You had a scowl on your face." His sapphire blue orbs looked filled with hurt.

"No…. sorry I was just thinking about my family problems."

"Oh…. I see." He sat back in his seat. But his smile appeared on his face again quickly.

"Where are we eating for lunch?"

"Well, where do you want to go?" He was looking up and tapping his finger on his chin thinking.

"Can we go to taco bell?"

"Ok."

Ciel had ordered two Mexican pizzas and two nacho Doritos tacos and he was shoving as much food into his mouth as he could.

"Ciel eat slow. You could choke."

As for me, I ordered just two cool ranch Doritos tacos.

"Ciel, if you're so rich all the time, why do you love fast food? Don't most rich people despise it?" I have asked him this question many times before but he always answers different every time.

"Because it's so good! And even though I'm rich I hate spending money! So it's cheap too!" He had such a bright smile and he let out a soft giggle. I felt my face getting red and my heart flutter. I looked down quickly.

"Ehhhh, Alois are you starting to get sick? You're face is all red," he said looking closely at my face. I put my head down lower and hid my face with my bangs.

_Crap he noticed. _

I looked up quickly trying to deny it.

"W-what no! I'm feeling just fine! Heh heh." My face was still red and I was scratching my head nervously. Ciel was pouting for a little bit still not convinced. Soon enough he sighed and continued to eat.

About 10 minutes later, Ciel was done eating and he was looking down the whole time doing something. He was entertaining himself while waiting for me to finish.

"Ciel what are you doing?" I asked while leaning over the table. He held something to his chest.

"Ciel…."

I grabbed what he was holding and looked at it.

"H-hey!" He said reaching for it. It was his cellphone. He was texting someone. When I looked at the contact name, I felt killing somebody. Ciel grabbed the phone from me.

"Don't just grab people's phones!" He said blushing and hiding the phone in his chest. I cooled down a little bit and I teased Ciel.

"Oooooo, are you talking your _boyfriend_?" Just saying Sebastian was his boyfriend made me want to kill Sebastian.

"N-no!" He put his phone into his pocket. He was blushing a bright red and was looking down.

"B-besides, we haven't got to that step yet."

_Yet? What do you mean yet!? Can't you realize I loved you for over 5 years? You should be liking me! _

I still kept my cool.

"Well, I'm done eating. Let's go home.

"Ok."

In the car there was complete silence. Ciel was just listening to music while texting Sebastian with a smile on his face. I could feel my eye brow twitch.

_Why is it that whenever I want something I get it taken away from me! _

I looked over at Ciel. He seemed to be happy right now. I let out a sigh of defeat.

_I guess Ciel really likes Sebastian. *sigh* I guess if he's happy with him and Sebastian likes him back everything's okay. But if you ever hurt Ciel Sebastina, oh you're going to be dead and I'll swoop in and take him from you. _

I sighed once again. I looked over at Ciel.

"Ciel. CIEL!"

"W-what?" He said startled.

"Are you spending the night again at my house?"

"Yeah."

_Great. My mom blabbering more about Ciel._

"Thank god you're gonna be there. She'll actually cook good food."

"Don't be ridiculous, I bet she makes good food without me."

"She really doesn't…."

Ciel just ignored me and put his headphones back in.

Soon, we got back home. As soon as we opened the door my mom saw Ciel and bombarded him with more questions. I literally started banging my head on the wall.

"Ally, honey, don't do that!" My mom said in a worried tone. Ciel looked back at me trying to hold back his laughter. I gave him a death glare and he straightened back up and turned back around. I looked at my watch. It was already 5 o'clock. I pulled Ciel upstairs by his wrist.

"Tell us when dinner's ready!"

"Ok, but don't be loud up there!"

I pulled him into my room.

"Ok, what are we going to do now?"

"Want to play a game?" He shrugged.

"Sure why not?"

I put mortal kombat in my xbox. We picked our characters and we started the match. During all the three rounds, I wasn't really paying attention.

_Why does Ciel like Sebastian so much? I've known Ciel way longer then he has and he likes him!? He knows pretty much nothing about him. _

Ciel turned off the system and turned to me.

"Alois what is the matter? Lately, you have been spacing out every day now and every time we play games you I win and you always win_!_ What is going on?" I was about to say something then my mom opened the door.

"Dinner's ready!" She said walking back down the stairs.

"O-oh look, dinner's ready! Let's go eat."

I walked down the hall while I heard Ciel gave a sigh.

****Down at the dinner table****

As usual, my mom was bombarding Ciel with every question she could possibly think of. Of course, Ciel being the gentleman he was, he answered them all politely and with that charming smile of his. I sighed and just played around with my food.

_You see him every other weekend why do you always ask him these pointless questions?_

While my mom was asking Ciel all of her questions, his cell phone rang.

"Sorry , I need to take this call."

_I wonder who it is… oh wait of course it has to be Sebastian._

I just rolled my eyes. The call was about 10 minutes long. After the call was over, he walked back into the kitchen and bowed at my mom.

"Thank you for the delicious meal." He pulled me by my wrist upstairs into my room.

"**Sebastian just asked me out!" **

Ooooohh… Sebastian just asked Ciel out!? What will Alois say?

Ok guys, we're very sorry we updated late this time. We'll update again in about a week. SebbyPoo will do the next chapter. She has about a week of school left so she'll update next chapter.

Bye bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya everyone! It's SebbyPoo123! Sorry I didn't write the last chapter like I was supposed to! My life has been a little hectic to say the least… But don't you fret because I am here with chapter five! (Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes :p) I know it has been a little while since the last update and I'm sorry for that! It's completely my fault. I'm really busy right now but I made sure to give this chapter my all! (You guys deserve it!) Well enjoy my little birdies! :3**

**~With lots of love, SebbyPoo~**

**(Alois' POV)**

"Wha-What?" It felt like my heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. I tried to hide my sadness by faking a wide smile.

"He just called and asked me if I wanted to go see a movie with him this weekend!" Ciel was practically jumping up and down with joy.

"That's great!" I said cheerfully. "What movie?"

"I don't even remember! After he asked me if I wanted to go I was too excited to even listen! Oh god Alois I can't believe he likes me back!" Ciel was pacing around my room with an expression of pure happiness on his face.

I couldn't tell if I was more upset with the fact that Sebastian liked Ciel back or that Ciel was so happy about it. I had never seen him glow like this before.

_This should be over me not that stupid ass Sebastian._

"I'm so happy for you Ciel! He better treat you right or else he will have to deal with me." I tried to look tough when I sounded it but it just resulted in making Ciel laugh.

"I don't doubt it" He said with a sweet smile.

"I want to hear all about your date afterwards."

_Why did I just say that? God, now I have to listen to him talk about his wonderful date a_fterwards. _Blah._

"Well duh. I would have told you even if you didn't want to hear." He said with a laugh.

_Well that's just great…_

"So are you staying over again tonight?" I asked casually

"No, I can't." He said with a pout.

"Why not?"

"We have that super big test next week, and I HAVE to study or I'll fail!"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot."

"Well it's not like you have to study anyway you are the smartest kid in our grade."

"You're just as smart as me."

"Yeah but the difference is that I always have to study and you just do well naturally."

"Hah yeah I guess that's true."

Ciel looked at the clock.

"Actually I should probably get going… I'll see you Monday." He walked out of my room

"Yeah see you Monday..." My voice was dry but he was already down the hall so he couldn't hear me.

The thought of Ciel and Sebastian going on a date made me feel sick. I just couldn't stand it.

I could hear him say his good byes to my mom. It wasn't long before she came stomping up the stairs.

"Alois, hun, make sure to tidy up your room before your father gets home… You know how he is after work."

"He's coming back from his business trip today?" I felt a head ache coming. The thought of my father being home stressed me out.

"What about Luca?"

"He should be back from his friend's house soon."

"Alright." I said sighing. "I'll clean up and I'll do Luca's room too."

"Thanks sweetie, you're the best." She said happily before hurrying out of my room.

I quickly shoved all of the crap on my floor under the bed. I pushed all of the clothes into my closet. It didn't really matter if they were dirty or not the cleaning lady would take care of ittomorrow.

_Why does she worry so much about cleaning we have people to do that for us?_

Once my room looked sufficiently better I made my way over to Luca's room it was across the hall from mine.

I actually took the time to make his room right. I knew that Luca looked up to me so I tried to give him things to be proud of and set good examples. But honestly that's really hard because I just don't really give a shit.

When I finished cleaning his room I went back to mine and plopped down on the bed. I pulled my phone and saw a missed text. It was from Paula.

"We still have our study date for Monday, right?"

_Why don't we make things more interesting… if Ciel can have a little fun so can I…_

"Actually why don't you just come over tomorrow. I'm free." I couldn't help but smirk.

It took her less than ten seconds to respond.

"Sure! Sounds like fun! :)"

"Cool, see you then ;)"

At that moment my door was thrown open and it slammed into the wall. Luca came running into my room and threw his arms around my neck.

"Oh Alois! You are just wonderful! Thank you wonderful brother! You cleaned my room!"

His words were slurring and I could smell alcohol on his breathe.

"Luca are you drunk?! Why the hell would you come home drunk!? What is wrong with you!?"

"Shhhhh." He said putting his finger on my lips. "It's a secret."

"I can tell… Dad's coming home soon." I said plainly.

You could see the goofy smile on Luca's face quickly turn to worry.

"Oh shit! Alois! Bro what do I do!"

"Go shower and brush your teeth. After just lay in bed I'll tell mom you don't feel good and are sleeping."

"You, my friend, are amazing!" He said before stumbling out of my room.

_Why do I try to set a good example? He's clearly a mess up like me already…_

I sighed and got off my bed. I trudged down the stairs and into the living room where my mom was cleaning.

"Mom I'm having a friend over tomorrow."

"Who?"

"This girl Paula… she's actually friends with Ciels cousin Elizabeth."

"Oh is she your _girlfriend."_ My mom had a sly smile on her face.

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"I bet she likes you."

"Mom, please stop." I said rubbing my temples.

"Alois I'm your mother. I can ask questions about your social life." She said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever I'll be in my room if you need me. Oh and Luca doesn't feel good he's sleeping." I said heading back towards the stairs.

**(Ciel's POV)**

I was sitting at an old wooden desk in my room looking at my notes for the test.

_I can't study! I'm too excited for next weekend!_

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of my date.

_I can't wait! Alois seemed a little weird today… actually he seemed weird every time I talked about Sebastian…_

My mood suddenly worsened and I felt like an idiot.

_I knew he would be weird about me liking Sebasitan. I fucking knew it…_

I felt like I was going to cry. I put my face into my hands.

I heard my door creak open and someone walk in. I could tell it was Lizzy, my cousin, because of her dainty footsteps.

"Hey, Ciel, did you know that Alois and Paula have a date tomorrow?"

I snapped my head towards her.

"What?!"

"You didn't know? Weren't you with Alois this weekend? I figured he would have told you."

"Well he didn't…"

_I guess I did spend a lot of time talking about myself and Sebastian he probably just didn't think about it._

"She just called me and told me that she's going over to his house tomorrow for a study date."

I could have laughed.

"It's a study date? Lizzy that means nothing." I said with a smile and turned back to my notes.

"I don't know he moved the plans to tomorrow so he clearly wants to see her…" She said as she walked out the room.

_Maybe Alois doesn't care about me and Sebastian and he was just thinking about Paula… but then why didn't he tell me…_

**(Alois' POV)**

"Pssst. Psssst Alois."

I opened my eyes to find Luca inches away from my face.

"What do you want?" I said rolling away from him

"I'm bored let's do something." He said crawling onto my bed.

"I have plans tomorrow. I want to sleep."

"What kind of plans."

"This girl's coming over to study."

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Well do you like her?"

"No, but I think I'm gonna ask her out."

"But you don't like her…"

"I have my reasons… plus she likes me."

"That's kind of messed up."

"Whatever. Can you leave now? I _was_ sleeping."

"You're such an ass when you're tired. I'll leave." He jumped off my bed and left. It wasn't long before I fell back asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I picked it up and saw Paula was calling.

"Hello." I crooked.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up." I said

"Oh, but it's already the afternoon!" She said with a giggle. It was high pitched, girly, and irritating.

"I didn't realize." I said plainly.

"Well what time do you want me to come over?"

"Oh yeah! You're coming over today." I tried to make my voice sound happy. "Any time after twelve o'clock."

"Alois it's past one…"

"Then come at like two." I said with a laugh

"Okay I'll see you then!" She said cheerfully.

I hung up the phone and sat up.

_Better actually try to look nice now._

I quickly showered and threw on some clothes, simple black V-neck and some jeans. I ran my fingers through my hair to make it look messy but not knotty.

I ran downstairs and went to the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a waffle out of the freezer and shoved it into my mouth.

"Aren't you going to cook it?"

I turned around to find Luca sitting at the table

"Nah, I don't have the time. That girl is gonna be here soon."

"Wierdo." He said look back to his bowl of cereal.

"What? It's good like this." I said taking a big bite out of it.

I walked out into our living room. Sitting on the couch was my father.

"Hey" I said as I walked by towards the foyer. He just glanced my way and nodded his hello.

I looked at my phone

_1:52… She should be here soon…_

At that moment the doorbell rang. I straightened out my shirt, fluffed my hair one last time, and put a happy smile on my face.

I opened the door.

"Hey, come in." I said politely

She smiled at me and stepped inside. When she walked by me the scent of her perfume attacked my nose. She was wearing way too much. She had on a pink sweatshirt that was zipped up half way. Underneath she had on a light grey tank top. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and pink sandals.

"You look nice." I said with a cocky smile.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Thanks." She said quietly with a small smile.

"Come on, so you wanna study for the test, right?" I started walking away she quickly walked next to me

"Yeah, I'm really bad at math and you're really smart. Thanks for saying you'll help me study."

"It's no problem I want to." I said with a sweet smile.

She smiled in return.

_This is too easy…_

I brought her up to my room and went over to my desk. I pulled out my math book. I brought it over to my bed.

I plopped down on it and flipped open the book.

"So what do you have trouble with?" I asked not looking up.

She sat down on the bed next to me. I looked at her.

"Honestly all of it." She said with a smile.

"Here you look through find something and I'll explain it to you." I said handing her the book.

"Oh, okay." She only skimmed through it for a minute before pointing to something on one of the pages.

"I don't get this at all."

I proceeded to explain it to her and give her some practice questions. We continued to do this for about an hour and a half.

_Well I guess I should make a move now or something._

"Oh! I also don't get this." She said pointing at the page.

She looked up at me. When our eyes met I swiftly moved my hand to cup her cheek and moved my lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss that I ended quickly. When I pulled away I looked into her eyes. She looked like she was in a daze.

**~ Please review, follow, favorite whatever we just love getting them!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting somebody new

Changing Feelings chapter 6

Hey guys kashi here! We already got a new chapter up! Sorry about how long it took to update last time. SebbyPoo's life is pretty hectic. Anyways, I'll get started!

***~Alois POV~***

She looked up at me. When our eyes met I swiftly moved my hand to cup her cheek and moved my lips to hers. It was a gentle kiss that I ended quickly. When I pulled away I looked into her eyes. She looked like she was in a daze.

_This is just way too easy. When did girls get so stupid? Wait Alois, what the hell are you doing!? Why did you kiss her!? _

"You know you're really cute when you're embarrassed," I said while spinning a lock of her hair around my finger.

_Alois, what the HELL are you doing? But I have to admit this is fun getting her all wrapped around my finger like this. Idiot. _

She was blushing a bright red.

"A-Alois, do you really like me?" If I could I would fall off the chair and be on floor rolling and laughing.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have kissed you now, would I?" I said with a smile starting to appear on my face.

_How stupid is she? I don't even know anything about her besides her name and she's friends with Elizabeth and she really thinks I like her? _

She was blushing to full maximum.

"L-let's get back to studying," she said looking back at the textbook. We continued to study and whenever I got close to her she would blush. After we went over everything she was having trouble with, she started packing up her things. I walked her downstairs to the front door.

"See you tomorrow," I said with a smile and winked at her. She blushed and said goodbye. As soon as she was out of sight, I slammed the door and walked upstairs back to my room. I laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes thinking.

"So you kissed her now did you?" A voice said interrupting my thoughts. I jumped up and saw Luka leaning against the door frame.

"Oh it's just you. WAIT. WHY THE HELL WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING ON US?!" I said realizing that he knew everything.

"You said you didn't like her and I was wondering what was going to happen with the two of you. And knowing you since I was born, I knew you were going to get her wrapped around your finger."

_It's amazing how close we are with eachother…_

"So why can't you tell me why you're playing around with her feelings?" I started to think.

_Why am I doing this? Was it because I felt jealous that Ciel had a date with Sebastian? I'm dwelling way too much about this. _

"Just leave me alone, ok? I have to study for my test."

"Alois you never study so don't use that as an excuse."

"*sigh* Do you seriously want me to tell on dad because you won't leave me alone?"

"Fine, but I'm going to keep looking for that answer!" He said shouting while walking across the hall. I so need a lock on my bedroom door.

~***Ciel's POV***~

I was sitting at my brown wooden desk studying while having some tea and cake. Then suddenly I hear the door slam open.

"Elizabeth, don't you know how to knock?" I said while drinking my tea.

"ALOIS IS GOING OUT WITH PAULA!"

I spitted out my tea and started coughing. Then I started laughing.

"Lizzy, I told you that a study date means nothing."

"No, I'm not kidding! He kissed her!"

For some reason I started to fill with rage.

"Lizzy, can you leave now?"

"But I thought you wanted to know more information!"

"I heard enough already thank you very much," I said while pushing her out the door. I shut the door and locked it. I sat back at my desk and ran my hands through my hair.

_Why am I so angry that he has a girlfriend? Is it the fact that he didn't tell me? Or is it for a completely different reason? Why is it that I always get angry when he's with someone else? _

I exhaled sharply.

"Well, now I'm too distracted to study so may as well get some more cake and tea and go to bed."

Next day at school ***~Alois's POV~***

I was sitting in my desk in my first class before school started reading a book and some students were already there as well. Then someone interrupted my reading.

"Is it true that you're dating Paula!?"

"And what if I was?" I answered coldly. Then I felt hands wrap around my neck.

"Alois!" High pitched giggle and voice? It was Paula.

"H-hi Paula…" I said forcing a smile. I turned around to look at her and she gave me a quick peck on my lips.

"Can I sit by you?"

"W-well-" She took the seat that Ciel usually sits in. I look behind me and see Ciel twitching his eye and he looks irritated.

_I'm sorry Ciel… _

_*****_At lunch Still Alois's POV*****

At lunch I tried sitting next to Ciel except I felt someone grab my arm right before I was going to sit by him.

"Why are you going? You're supposed to be sitting next to me!" I was dragged over to her table.

_I'm sorry again Ciel… _

While I was sitting next to Paula I was just playing around with my food obviously annoyed until I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and there was a guy with black hair that almost looked like dark purple. He wore glasses and his eyes were a golden color. He wore a black leather jacket with a purple T-shirt underneath with a spider on it and wore tight black leather pants. In a way he reminded me of a spider.

"Why don't you come sit with me?" he asked. I immediately stood up. Even though it wasn't Ciel it was better than sitting by Paula.

"Hold on a minute! You just can't take away my boyfriend!" Paula said shouting at him.

_Alois, don't try to hurt her, Alois don't try to hurt her. _I repeated in my head over and over again.

I smiled at her.

"I promise I'll sit by you next time ok?" I gave her a quick peck. She sat back down. I walked over to a table with the new guy that I met.

"I don't think we ever met. I'm Claude Faustus," he introduced himself.

"I'm Alois Trancy. Thanks for helping me out over there. I can't stand that slut." He laughed.

"Then why are you dating her?"

"I don't know. I guess it's fun playing with her feelings and get her wrapped around my finger."

"Wow, you're messed up."

"Yeah I know, I know. But I will have to watch my mouth with soap 15,000 times." He laughed.

"Don't you always hang out with Ciel Phantomhive? Why aren't you doing it now?"

"All day that stupid slut has been separating me and Ciel apart and I can't stand it!"

"So are you guys like inseparable?"

"We have been friends since the 5th grade."

"Ah I see. Oh here's my number call me if you want to hang out sometime." He got up and the bell rang.

_Did he just ask me out?_ I thought as I held the piece of paper in my hands.

***End of school Alois's POV****

The final bell has rang and all the kids are running out. When I got to the front of the school I saw Ciel. I was going to catch up with him but Paula got into the way. She was blabbing on and on about useless crap. I got so angry and shouted at her. I got the attention of everybody because I was shouting so loud not that I really cared.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU ANYMORE! YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT THAT I LIKED YOU? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I JUST STARTED DATING YOU BECAUSE I WAS PLAYING WITH YOUR FEELINGS! I THOUGHT IT WAS FUN BUT THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH! I AM SO DONE!" She started getting tears in her eyes and ran away. Somehow that was very satisfying. Wow, I really am messed up. I turned around and saw Ciel with his eyes wide in shock. I walked up to him and smiled.

"You never actually liked her?"

"Naw, she's annoying. And she wouldn't let me hang out with you."

"Won't this bring down your popularity?"

"Most likely but I don't care." We started walking over to his house. I pulled out the small piece of paper I got from Claude.

"I got asked out by a guy today, I think."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? WHO WAS HE!?"

"I'm pretty sure his name was Claude Faustus."

"Oh Sebastian knows him! He told me they have been friends for a few years now."

"Oh really?" I hided my anger about him mentioning Sebastian.

"Well, Claude gave me his number," I said while I held the piece of paper with the phone number on it between his fingers.

"Well I'm happy for you!" He said with a bright smile. Sometimes I wonder how he can make it look like he's sparkling. I got back into reality.

"Can I come over to your house today?" I asked Ciel.

"Uh, yeah sure."

Alois's and Paula's relationship didn't last long did it? And Alois is just so cruel… AND I LOVE IT! :D 3 But anyways, this is chapter 6! We'll update as soon as we can!


	7. Chapter 7

Changing Feelings chapter 7

Sup guys! How's it going? Kashi here and I'll be writing this chapter! SebbyPoo's life is pretty hectic and I told her I would handle this chapter. And please don't get mad at her because she needs to update her own fics too because she haven't updated them since April. Anyways let's start!

Alois's POV

Ciel and I were walking down over to his house.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call my driver or anything? My house is pretty far away you know," Ciel asked me.

"Don't worry, I would rather walk. It's more exercise."

"So what does Claude look like? Even though Sebastian told me who he is he didn't say what he looks like."

"Well, he has dark black hair that looks almost purple, and he has these eyes that look they're almost golden. And he wore glasses."

I looked over at Ciel and he looked kinda irritated.

"Ciel, is there something wrong?"

"N-no there is nothing wrong," He said with a half hearted smile. I just shrugged my shoulders.

On the rest of the way there he was talking about Sebastian while I completely ignored him and nodded here and there. Soon later, we reached his manor.

"Wow…. it's bigger than I remember," I said in awe.

"Well of course it is. I did renovating since the last time you came. It has been almost a year since you last been here." Ciel and I walked inside and took our shoes off. I looked around. The walls were painted black and blue. Everything looked exactly the same. Ciel's butler Tanaka came in and took our bags.

"Would you like a snack?" Tanaka asked.

"Yes, just some earl gray with some cookies please." Tanaka bowed and left the room. We went up to Ciel's office he sat at his desk while I sat on the couch. We were sitting down and talking when the door slammed open.

*SLAP*

Elizabeth ran in and slapped me hard across the face. There was cut on my face because her ring cut my face.

"Oh my god, Alois are you okay?" Ciel ran over to my side.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT ELIZABETH?" Ciel yelled at her.

"WHY DID YOU BREAK PAULA'S HEART?! SHE LIKED YOU AND YOU HUMILATED HER!"

"Because she's a slut and she's the dumbest girl I ever met." I got another slap to the face. She stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"I'm so sorry Alois, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said with my hand over my cheek.

"I'm going to get some disinfectant, stay right there." He left the room.

***10 minutes later***

Ciel had a cotton ball with disinfectant on it putting it on my cheek as I was hissing in pain.

"I'm finished. I'm really sorry, ok? I forgot about what happened and I didn't know Elizabeth would act like that."

"Dude just come down, it's ok!" He gave a sigh. There was a knock on the door.

"Dinner is now ready." He gave another sigh and we both walked out of the office.

****After Dinner****

I checked my phone. It was 7:00 already.

"I should get home soon it's already 7:00."

"Oh ok. I'll drive you home."

"You have a license!?" I asked.

"Yes I got my license months ago. It's just I just don't drive much I prefer walking, now let's go!" He pulled me by my arm to his car.

*****At Trancy residence*****

I had Ciel drive over to burger king to get some food for my brother.

"Thanks for the ride!"

"No problem!" He rolled up the window and drove away. I sighed. I unlocked the door and there was screaming. My parents were fighting again. There were screaming over each other. I sighed and shut the door and went to my room. Luka bursted in.

"Mom and dad has been fighting all day! They haven't made dinner either so I'm starving!"

"I got you covered. I bought some food for you." He took the bag away from me.

"You are a life saver!" He ran out of my room. I sighed and layed down on my bed.

I got Claude's phone number out of my pocket. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and added his number and dialed it.

_Hello?_

"Hi Claude, this is Alois."

"_Oh hey, I was wondering when you were going to call me!"_

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about with me?"

"_Yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend to see a movie with me?" _

I was shocked. _He seriously just asked me out? I'll just reject him like usu- wait, I could use this against Ciel. _I smirked.

"_Hello?"_

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought. Sure I'll do it! How about 4 this weekend?"

"_That works with me. See you then!"_

"Yeah see you then." I hanged up and sighed.

"Who were you just talking with and what are you doing this weekend?"

I sighed and sat up.

"Luka. I love you but please stop eavesdropping. Don't you have to study or something?"

"Alois, I'm the same as you. I never study. All I want to know is what you were talking about."

"Luka, just leave."

"Fine. But I always find out!" he yelled walking down the hall. I sighed and got up to shut the door.

"I don't even know what I'm doing anymore," I said as I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

Sorry for not updating for so long! It's nothing special I hope this chapter is okay! Bye bye!


End file.
